My woman
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England comes home with America's scent on her, Scotland does not approve Fem England, ScotEng, Hetero, Lemon, *Oneshot* (Please read)


**England comes home with a certain American's scent on her**

 **Scotland doesn't approve of this**

 **Humor**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England kicked open the front door with her boot angrily. The loud rattle and slam of the wooden door hitting the wall echoing through the house and making a few items shudder. This house was old and sturdy, meaning it could take a lot more abuse than you would think. She and Scotland had lived here for a very long time together.

She stormed through the house crossly not caring about the new draft behind her and only caring about one thing in particular. Taking a bloody shower, right here and right now. She had been out with her ex ward America earlier that day. Though he was independent now he would always be like a little brother to her, no matter how big or strong he got.

They had gone shopping together, though she had got some things for herself. She had mostly helped America look for some clothes, so he looked more like a gentleman. Though she didn't have anything against what he usually wore. That was more for relaxing or sitting around on a day off or when you were by yourself. Not out in public.

As his ex-guardian, adopted sister and surrogate mother. She felt responsible for making sure he acted and dressed like the young man she knew he was capable of acting like. She often got embarrassed by half things he wore that were far from appropriate at some of the given events, one time he had shown up to a Christmas party in a T shirt and just about froze to death.

She had helped him look for suits and date clothes should he ever need them. He had complained as per about her nagging him but a few times agreed that he did look pretty cool. However, they had bought them despite his hesitance. She would not allow him to let himself go just because he was used to dressing casual at home.

However, there was only one downside to going out with America. One that she would never really get used to, no matter how much time passed. It just never got any better. The smell, America always left a smell on her that she found unpleasant or overpowering. She now smelled like cheeseburgers and BBQ sauce, which were now his signature scents.

Now England was a reasonable woman despite being centuries old, she was used to being around unpleasant smells through history. The scent of rotting bodies, faeces and such during the Tudor or medieval years. The scent being so bad sometimes she had vomited due to the intense odours she had been surrounded by.

The scent of blood, dirt, gunpowder and so many other things during her war years. Ranging from being a nurse on the field, to working in hospitals during the war back in England. But she was used to all the other scents, they brought back memories. But this was different, America's scent just made her toes curl and feel disgusting.

I mean what lady wanted to go around smelling like a diner or fast food joint all day. Unless you actually worked in one for a living which was understandable. But not this one, that was for bloody sure. She couldn't wait to get it off of her body and once more smell clean and like the lady she knew she was.

Not only would she have to take a shower after this, she would also have to do the laundry. Just to make sure the scent was completely off of her clothes too. She couldn't be too careful. If she showed up to a meeting with America's scent on her it would be embarrassing and France would just tease her non stop.

She was so angry she didn't even notice that her husband was home. He had been doing some gardening and had a phone call with France earlier. A fairly relaxed day compared to his wife. He was about to welcome her home and soothe her anger, when he picked up a scent. A familiar scent of a certain nation with whom he and his wife both shared strong bonds with.

It was America' scent, the sickening smell of junk food covered her skin. But it wasn't just all over her body, but her clothes too. He had completely covered her from head to toe. The scent was wafting up from her clothes like a cloud. filling the hallway with the strong scent that the American always carried on him.

Scotland frowned and his forest green eyes darkened. While he knew, they had a bond, he was not too happy about how close America was getting towards his wife. He had become rather clingy as of late, both physically and emotionally. Not only that she always came home with his scent all over her like a dog would its owner.

He breathed out slowly and exhaled some smoke from his cigarette watching the grey cloud unfurl before his eyes. It seems he would have to leave a mark on his wife in order to get the blonde American to back off. So he knew just whose woman he was trying to get cozy with.

* * *

England scrubbed her skin with her sponge as hard as she could. Trying to get the scent of burgers off her skin, going as far as to soak the sponge in lavender body wash. She would rather she smelled like tomatoes or roses than this. Why was it that out of all the nations she had relationships with, America had the worst scent to linger on you?

Antonio smelled like tomatoes and sea air, Francis smelled like roses and sometimes fine wine. The Italy brothers smelled like fresh herbs and tomatoes. Hell Scotland smelled like tobacco, whiskey and Lavender sometimes. So why did America have to have such a cringey scent as his personal odour?

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open making her jump. She then peered behind her, semi wet blonde hair clinging to her like a second skin. Her body still covered in suds. She turned to see a very menacing looking Scotland standing in the doorway. She didn't like the look in his eyes. he looked even angrier than usual which she didn't like.

Though Scotland was moody, he was a gentle giant at heart. But he would never admit that to anyone in order to keep up his image of being terrifying. Only getting angry when he felt the need to or if he felt threatened with something. But what had happened to make him so mad?

"Um… h… hey honey. I… I never heard you…" England stammered nervously. It was so quiet she never knew he was home, not even hearing the floorboards creak. Had he been taking a nap before she had come home? That would explain his temper. Which he felt rather guilty for.

Scotland then stormed towards the shower, still in uniform taking her by surprise. He then pinned her to the wall, but not hard enough to hurt her. Just to keep her in place. England winced but held her ground. Her naked body pressed against his own. She didn't mind him being rough, but she was a little worried as to why he was so upset.

The water of the shower cascading down on them both. Soaking his hair, skin and uniform but he just ignored it. He was used to getting soaked like this, both their nations were infamous for getting very damp weather which they were used to. Not that she minded, his sexuality was now raging due to being wet.

She swallowed bravely and decided to confront him on his sudden behaviour change "What's gotten into you? Y… You're even madder than usual" she stammered defensively. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little turned on. But she wanted to know what she had done to upset him so.

Scotland then raised his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Before she could register what was going on, she felt a sharpness in her neck as teeth sank into her soft damp skin. She stiffened and a small cry of pain escaped her lips. He was biting hard enough to draw blood, she slowly reached out her free hand to grip his back and position herself.

"A… Alistair" she whimpered. It hurt, he was really sinking his teeth here. His sharp canines digging into the muscle of her neck. But it also felt really good. She didn't know what had brought this on but she really liked it. Her breath was slow and heavy, her strength leaving her. She completely forgot about being mad as shock completely overcame her, replaced with passion.

He eventually pulled away leaving her dazed, caressing then mark on her neck lightly. It was red and bleeding slightly, but it looked like a beautiful rose on her skin. He then gazed into her hazed green eyes with his own burning green ones. A silent conversation being shared between the two nations as they stood there.

"Yer mine England. Ayeways" he growled under his breath in a possessive tone. He would never let her go, she had been his from the day they fought and became united. He had chosen her as his eternal lover that day, he would never let another man even so much as touch her. For she was his woman, forever.

England gazed back into his eyes weakly, small pearls of tears forming at the sides of her eyes. A mixture of pain, pleasure and pure happiness at hearing those words and the feelings rushing through her. God, she loved this man. She always would no matter what.

He then slammed his lips onto hers removing one of his hands from the wall to wrap around her waist. Holding her closer to him as if she may vanish like smoke in front of him. Letting her know how precious she was to him and that he would always want her, need her and would never let her go no matter what.

England returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. The fires of passion ignited within her because of his touch. Returning the kiss he gave her with as much passion and desperation as she could muster. Letting him know she wanted him as much as he wanted her in that moment.

* * *

England sat quietly at her desk humming to herself as she went over the paperwork for the meeting. At least today America wasn't hosting, it was France's turn today. At least he listened to her suggestions. He didn't just talk over her and say how every plan he came up with was the best, barring anyone else's opinions.

She had a steaming cup of tea beside her as she worked. She had made one for Scotland two but as always, he had put some whiskey in his, which she was used to by now. He was currently sat nearby at the opposite side of the table speaking to France. However, he would peer up at her every now and again to make sure she was ok.

Suddenly America burst into the room, slamming both doors open making a loud echoing bang through the room. As always, he had to make an entrance in the loudest possible way. "Morning Ya'll! The hero is here!" he cried loudly in his usual enthusiastic tone. As always, America really didn't know the word tone it down a little. To the point, he became somewhat annoying.

A few of the other nations responded while some just muttered. Not everyone was in a very talkative or as energetic mood as the younger nation was this morning. Shrugging off their gloominess, America spotted England and smiled. He then approached her with a beaming smile and repeated his comment of good morning to her.

England nodded approving she had noticed him and continued drinking her tea. She was a little busy with going over the paperwork but she would gladly listen. She wasn't ignoring him she had just really wanted to get her work done, so that she would be prepared by the time the meeting started and everyone had arrived.

Eventually America stopped talking when he spotted something on England's neck. It was a red and slightly inflamed mark on her neck, there were even tooth-marks. He didn't recall seeing that on her when she went out with him last weekend. She had been perfectly fine and unharmed, just what she had she gotten up to in order to receive it?

He wondered if she was attacked by an animal. It wasn't uncommon but then wouldn't she be physically harmed all over? Then again, the wounds would have healed by now. "Hey England. What the hell did you do to your neck?" he asked curiously pointing at the red mark. He wondered if she owned a dog or something? But then wouldn't she have trained it.

England's cheeks turned pink and she stiffened in her seat. She had done her best to cover it with her clothes, but even with her collar it was still visible to others. You could even see the teeth marks thanks to how rough Scotland had been. But thankfully he was taking some responsibility and helping her keep it clean from infection.

She then coughed shyly her cheeks still flushed "I… uh… my mate got possessive" he muttered shyly. How the hell could she say Scotland bit her because America got too clingy? She already had enough of a reputation as it was, if America blabbed about this she would be barraged with unending embarrassing questions.

America just stared at her in confusion. Mate? Her friend bit her? What on earth was she talking about? She was making less sense than usual, even for her. Meanwhile from the other side of the table France was stifling his laughter. America was still so naïve and had a lot to learn about the roughness of intimacy between two people.

"Mon Amie, you still have to learn how fragile ladies are" he teased playfully. While he did find it funny how reckless Scotland got when jealous, it did make things awkward for poor England. That mark on her neck did look awfully sore, and next to Germany Scotland was known for having kinky interests.

Scotland huffed and sipped his tea quietly. It's not like England minded it when he was rough, in fact her reactions were even better. "Americae shouldna try an steal ma wife" he muttered defiantly. He had done that to her as a warning to America. To know that she was always his woman and he wouldn't let anyone take her from him. No matter who it was.


End file.
